A Dream Come True
by BlackVelvet95
Summary: Every women's dream is the obvious one, to get married, have children and live happy until the day they die, Wenonah has the same dream, except it's not going her way. So she focuses on another, to become a WWE Diva. Winning a championship 1 or 2 times or be like triple h and go for 13. Her dream to be named one of the best divas in history, to make history, a journey awaits.
1. The Official Debut

**_A/N: I don't own any characters in the WWE, Vince McMahon Does, so no copy right infringement intended. Also all the characters that you don't recognize in this story, are my Original Characters. My theme songs for my character don't belong to me either, it belongs to it's owners. Also the name CWFA stands for Championship Wrestling Federation Academy, I made this wrestling company name up in 2007, when I started a CAW Roster on my PS2 Game for Smackdown Vs Raw series. Azrael Dymond was made in WWE 13 Game as a created Diva on my CAW Roster as a new comer so this story is based off how I wanted to start off her career in the game. _  
**

**_(SMALL BIO)_**

**Birth name: Wenonah J. Tiponi**

**Ring name: Azrael Dymond**

**Hometown(Billed from): Detroit Michigan**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 125**

**Born: January 15th, 1990 (Age 23)**

**Trained By: Jacqueline Moore (TNA), Gail Kim (TNA),**

**Signature: Swinging Neck Breaker, Spear**

**Finisher(s) : Flawless Victory, Fatality **

**Top Rope Finisher: Five Star Frog Splash, Moonsault**

**Submission: Ankle Lock Leg Choke Hold (Black Diamond), Pain (Regal Stretch)**

**Chapter One: Debut Of A Diamond**

She smiled brightly as she finalized the deal. "Welcome to the WWE, Ms. Tano", Stephanie told her. "Thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Levesque", She replied. "Any questions...", "Is there anything I would need to do, like a change in my look...since the whole Eva situation...", Wenonah asked. "No, you're fine, I like the side look you have going on,You're perfect," She replied. "I'll see you Monday night", "Yes ma'am", She replied, hanging up the phone. "Who was that honey", Her mother asked. "WWE'S Stephanie McMahon...I GOT THE JOB MOM...I Sign and Debut Monday Night here in my home town", She screamed. Her mom dropped the spoon she was holding and jumped up and down screaming with her. "I told you honey, I told you anything is possible", She replied. "Mom, I can't believe it...", "We have to tell your dad...", Her mom said. "No", She called out, taking the phone from her mother's hand and hanging it up. "Wenonah", "Make Sure he's home Monday Night, Make Dinner and Watch Wrestling...act like it's all normal...when dad realizes I'm gone, Tell him I'm out with Aiyanna, spending the night...Nathan just broke up with her anyway...she needs a shoulder to cry on...I'll tell Aiyanna the plan so she won't come over Monday...", She replied. "Alright, the plan is set then...where are you going", "I need to get fitted for my attire", "So what are you debuting as or do you know yet", her mother asked. "They're whipping up a story-line right now, trying to make it something long term, they told me to come dressed in street clothes, and have some wrestling gear ready", She replied. "The way the set up is...I'm going to be a face...", She added. "I can see you that way, you have that face of innocence", Her mother replied. Wenonah checked her watch. "I'll see you later mom...remember what I said, if dad comes, act normal...", she replied. Her mother nodded as Wenonah grabbed her purse and the keys to her car. Her mother smiled seeing her daughter pull out of the drive way, she was finally getting a chance at her dream.

*** Monday Night Raw ***

She was dressed in high waist shorts, with white suspenders and the blue show off Dolph Ziggler shirt, that was custom made to be above her abdomen, she had white glasses, her hair pulled to the side in loose curls, calf high black boots, and black finger gloves. Everything fit her snugly showing off every curve she had.

"**Like I've said before, and Like I proved last night, that none of these divas can lace up my chuck Taylors...and I'm sick and tired of beating these girls day in and day out, the same all over again, I mean they have nothing to offer, nothing, so here's what I'm going to do, I've got the permission from the general manager himself, to challenge any woman I want in the crowd, to a match because beating these so called total divas are getting real old", AJ stated. "So, here I go", AJ sung as she climbed out of the ring. All the ladies ringside including Wenonah stood up. She was insulting every girl she came face to face with, even her. "Look what we have here, I think I found her", AJ Stated. "What's your name", "Wenonah Tiponi", Wenonah replied. "You from here", "Born and Raised", She answered getting a raise out of the crowd. AJ smirked. "Alright then, I made my choice, you look like one of those Total Trashed Divas, little no-bodies, so this is like a Total Diva beat down all over again, except this time, it's probably going to be more entertaining than the show on E", She stated with a smile. Wenonah smiled back moving quickly, slapped AJ in the face really hard, The Security Guards held her back, just as Brad Maddox walked on the stage. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, She's fine, Ms. Tiponi is fine, AJ chose Wenonah, is it...to be her opponent for tonight, so let her go ", Brad stated. As they let her go, he spoke to AJ. "Now AJ, you have chosen Wenonah as your opponent and since there is no stipulations, I'll throw this in the bunch...If AJ wins, she wins, Wenonah, you go home with the honor of being in a WWE ring, and Wrestling and being seen on TV, But if you win Wenonah, you get hired as diva effective immediately on the active roster", He stated. The crowd went crazy hearing the News. Wenonah's surprised face was shown on the screen. "Really", She asked with a smile on her face. "That's if you can win...and just to rein-sure you AJ, this has been cleared with Stephanie and Triple H...so I need a ref to the ring because that match is up next", Brad added. "Guards let her over" Brad added.**

**Wenonah was caught off guard as Aj went on the attack, just as the referee made it to the ring. Wenonah screamed as AJ pulled her over, Wenonah kicked and kicked until she connect, sending Aj back into the ring siding. Wenonah pushed the hair to the side of her head, snatching her glasses from her face, she grabbed Aj, throwing her into the barricade.**

"_AJ was granted the opportunity to challenge a fan to a match, and she chose Detroit's own Wenonah Tiponi, and Everyone is behind the town native, she's really holding her own, AJ might have made a mistake choosing this young lady", King stated._

**AJ reversed her throw into the steps, sending Wenonah straight into them. Aj smiled seeing the fan in pain, she grabbed her by her hair slamming the back of her head into the steps. Feeling the pain, Wenonah tried shielding her head, as She was thrown into the ring. Soon the bell rang signaling the start of the match. Aj kicked the Wenonah in the head, making her roll over from the pain, then jumped on her stomach, driving the air out of her lungs.**

"_AJ, showing off with the elbows to the chest, and the head stand arm wrench, before jumping up landing the big Elbow", Michael stated. "AJ surely got in control of the match, Aj for the past weeks have been just talking down about the Total divas show and it's cast, and she's lost her so called friends in Layla, Aksana, and Alicia, and she has the guts to actually call fighting a fan entertaining", He added._

"_It is entertaining Michael, and from the looks of it, Wenonah is holding her own in this match..Wenonah ducking under the closeline, and came back with one of her own", JBL stated. Wenonah kicked AJ in the stomach, pushing her towards the corner,_

**Wenonah ran towards AJ, ramming her shoulder into her abdomen, three times, before doing a back flip and spearing her again. Wenonah then irish whipped her into the other corner, Wenonah tried to do the same thing, in the last, but AJ was ready, she moved out of the way and gave her an extra push, making her slam her shoulder into the steel post.**

"_They just gathered some information , on this young lady, and AJ shouldn't underestimate fans, because Wenonah has been to wrestling school, Booker T's wrestling school in Texas, she was trained by Booker T himself, also former women's champion, Jacqueline", JBL stated. "Not only that but I'm getting word that she also took boxing and martial arts classes growing up, she's also a former cheerleader that lead Central Michigan High School, Cheer Team to the nationals winning the trophies", King stated. "You just had the throw that in, didn't you", Michael replied. "AJ is in control of the match, AJ with the Irish whip, and Wenonah is sent down by a hard close-line", JBL announced._

**Wenonah held her head as she hit the mat, she came back up ducking under a close line, as AJ turned around, Wenonah jumped into the air, AJ's quick reflex, swatted her out the way, reversing the drop kick. AJ back up as Wenonah tried getting up, AJ ran towards her, stepping up on Wenonah's knee, she kicked her in the side of the head.**

"_AJ with the shining wizard, going for the cover", King stated. 1,2... "Wenonah Tiponi barely kicks out before the three, It looks like Aj is setting up for the black Widow submission", King added. "And the black Widow's submission has just been reversed", Michael stated. "This is the first time it's been reversed", JBL replied as they replayed the reversal._

**Wenonah jumped up again, this time landing the drop kick to the face, as AJ got up, she Irish whipped her into the ropes, Aj ducked under the close-line, Wenonah turned around, quickly bending backwards, as Aj went for a close-line of her own. AJ looked back, jumping up, she landed on her stomach , knocking the wind out of her. AJ pulled Wenonah up by the hair , turning her around, she got her into a reverse face lock, but at the same time, both Divas did a back-flip, Wenonah landed on her feet behind AJ who lost her footing, Wenonah jumped into the air grabbing AJ from behind, slamming her down to the mat as she came down.**

"_Wenonah just hit the Zig Zag, that has to be a big insult to AJ...and well, this young lady might have this match in the bag", JBL stated._

**Wenonah kipped up from the ground perfectly landing on her feet, she jogged over to the corner, climbing up to the top turnbuckle. She looked at AJ laying in the ring further than she would have expected. She took a breath before launching herself off the top rope, bringing her body in and then out, she turned in mid air crashing on top of AJ.**

"_Wenonah, with an incredible five star frog splash...Wenonah goes for the cover, 1,2 and she gets the three". JBL announced. "What a match, never underestimate a fan, Wenonah just got hired as a diva starting right now...Welcome to the WWE", King stated._

**Wenonah jumped up and down in the ring, screaming. "I JUST WON A JOB...", She screamed covering her mouth. The fans erupted in cheers as the NXT Diva theme rang out in the area. She then dropped to her butt, taking off AJ's chuck taylor.**

"_What is Wenonah doing...she's putting on AJ's shoes...", King stated. "Well there's one diva that can lace up AJ's Chuck Taylors", JBL stated. The fans cheered as she tied up the laces of Aj's chuck Taylors. She ruffled her hair to the side, and grabbed her glasses from the referee and put them on. She got out the ring and started skipping around the ring, the fans standing up on their feet cheering as she did so. She stopped in front of the time keeps station and a mic._

"_Seems to me that I can lace up your chuck Taylor's just fine AJ," She replied looking down at Aj's shoes. The fans cheered as she skipped around the ring again, dropping the mic and took a bow and came back up. "I LOVE THIS CITY MAN DETROIT LET'S GET IT", She yelled making the crowd go crazy._

**(Back Stage Off Screen)**

"You were amazing out there Wenonah, Stephanie stated. "Thank you", Wenonah replied. "Please have a seat, now that you're officially a WWE Diva...we have to come up with a ring name", Stephanie stated. "Well, Ms. Jane and Ms. Stephanie, I have a ring name that I came up with , " "So what is it", Jane asked. "Azrael Dymond", Wenonah told her. "Where did you come up with that name", Stephanie asked. "I needed something different, something unique and this was it, I came out to that name in CWFA and I would love to come out and be known as Azrael Dymond here", Wenonah told her. Jane nodded. "Well I love that name, so it's fine with me", Jane stated. "Then Azrael Dymond it is, and we need to get you another Theme song...any suggestions for that", Stephanie asked. "We could reuse a theme song...", Jane stated. "If people remember them, they might get over excited for a return, I want something that fits her demeanor, her character", Stephanie stated. "Well...I have one, and it's one of my favorite songs, I also feel comfortable with doing my entrance to this, It's called Vivrant Thing by Q-Tip, It's pretty catchy and you'll be dancing to it in no time", She told them. "Alright We'll have it by Friday, so before the show you can touch up your entrance," Stephanie stated. "Also...Wenonah, we wanted you to be on Total Divas", Jane told her. "Isn't it too soon, I mean I just started...", "Eva and Jojo haven't even debut in ring yet and their also Newbie's, still training at the performance center", Jane told her. "I don't think it would be, plus you'll be debuting on the show in Two Weeks, so that'll give the divas a feel of you and to check you out in and out the ring, it'll also give a push to the Total Divas going against AJ feud", She added. "I have no problem with that...", Wenonah answered. They all shook hands as they stood up from their seats. "Congratulations on your debut and winning and welcome to the WWE", Stephanie told her. "Thank you for this opportunity Ms. Levesque", Wenonah replied, before leaving her office. Her career was finally taking off, time to make her career legendary.


	2. Making Friends&Enemies

**A/N: ALL WWE CHARACTER BELONG TO VINCE MCMAHON . ALL CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE, ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BOLD LETTERS in the story is the segments and matches, the **_italic_** is announcing during the matches.**

**HOW YOU ALL LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER, WRITE A REVIEW ABOUT HOW I DID, AND I'D BE GRATEFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BELOW. 95**

Wenonah grabbed her duffel bag, from out of the car locking doors. She turned around and saw the arena, the back entrance of the building closed off to all wrestling fans. Big RVs were parked crossed the street on the side of the road, probably belonging to the Big Show or John Cena. She walked to the backdoor, her strap across her shoulder as she made her way inside. She had traveled alone, nobody really talked to her, or gotten to know her yet. Maybe it was the perks of being the new girl, she had heard the stories of the newbies in wrestling. All she had to do was prove herself, not only to the fans but to superstars and divas.

As she came in, she seen the wrestlers all sitting down talking and eating, before the show started tonight. She sighed to herself as she kept walking, knowing time flies by, she had to get a practice entrance in and make sure her music was okay to use. As she walked past the catering area, she stopped hearing her name being called out. "Wenonah", She turned around eyes scanning the area, she saw a hand go up in the air and wave her towards them. As she got closer she saw the total diva stars.

"Hey, Wenonah, I'm sorry, we never got the chance to introduce ourselves to you, when you debuted a month ago, we've been very busy getting ready with the show and all, this is kind of the first time our schedules were slowed down", One of the twins said. "It's okay, not a problem", She said, she didn't want to be obvious...but she looked at her chest, hearing the girls laugh. "To keep this from getting confusing, I'm Nicole", she replied. Wenonah shook her arm. "Wenonah...but uh, you already knew that", She replied. After Nicole introduced herself, all the other girls followed suit. "I'm Brianna", "Trinity", "Ariane", "Eva", "I'm Jojo", "And I'm Nattie", Natalya said. "It's nice to meet you all", She replied. "Listen, I know you have to get your entrance together, but we were all wondering if you wanted to go out after the show and get to know each other better, you will be debuting on Total divas with us in two weeks," "If that's fine with you", Nattie added. "Sure, that's a great idea", Wenonah said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, why'd they push you back on the show anyway", Brianna asked. "Oh, they wanted me to develop my character a little bit more, you guys were suppose to watch my matches and all", Wenonah replied. "Right, so we can say what we think of you, and your debut...", She nodded. "Hey we have to let her go, girls, we got two hours left", Nattie replied. They all exchanged numbers with her, before they let her go. "We'll text you after we get to the hotel", Nicole replied. "Alright, see you girls later", Wenonah said as she turned to walk away. This was great, finally she was going to make some friends. She placed her bag into the divas locker room, before going to the audio station. "Hey, Wenonah, I'm Jason, I'm in charge of the audio and video, I just wanted to tell you that we had to get permission from the owner of the theme you selected, gave us the okay to use it, so that's a go, also for your titan-tron we took some clips of your matches in CWFA and put them together, for now, until you get more matches and we have more footage of you here in the WWE", Jason stated. "Alright, sounds good", She said as he played the video. "It looks perfect...thank you", She said. "It's not a problem, so anytime you're ready", He said. She nodded as she took her position behind the curtain. "I'm ready", She replied. Her music started, as she practiced her intro into arena, down the ramp and in the ring. After practicing a few times, she finally made up her mind on how she would come out.

Soon the show had started, She smiled, hearing the fans erupt in cheers as Daniel Bryan's music, "YES,YES,YES", Chants coming from the crowd, signaling his arrival. Wenonah had changed into her outfit for tonight. CM Punk Shirt, just like when she debuted, black Suspenders, and One Half Black and the other yellow high waist-ed shorts, her white calf high boots with Black and yellow stars on them, she had on Yellow, Black and White Finger Gloves, and she had put on her Black glasses. They pinned her hair to the side, seeing as she didn't have the side of her hair shaved. They did her make up and set her on her way. AJ's Light It Up theme song rang out as she hurried to the gorilla to wait for her segment.

**"AJ...AJ...Hey girlie", Azrael stated as she made her way down to the ring, with a special pair of AJ's Chuck Taylors. "I just came down here to give you back these dingy shoes, that i laced up very easily back to ya", She told her as she walked up the stairs. "Now calm your nerves AJ, I mean you did get beat by a total diva...so apparently we aren't so useless after all, in fact I know of two Total Divas in the back that can put you down so fast you wouldn't even know who took your championship", She stated throwing her shoes at her. "Who do you think you are", AJ snapped. "Whoa there girl, calm down, don't get wiggy on me now, and to answer your question I'm the girl that beat you two weeks ago here on RAW", She said pointing to the titan-tron. They had played the end of the match, Azrael had a smile on her face as the fans cheered. "WOW...JUST WOW, wasn't that amazing, not just the move, but the fact that we've never seen AJ on her back for so long without having her turn over", Azrael said. "OHH", Erupted from the crowd as a hoe-ski chant broke out. She laughed, putting her hand over her mouth, trying to silence it, as she took a look at AJs face.  
**

**"So, is there anything else you want to boast about that I can't prove you wrong in again, or are you done being a jealous, crazy, bitch", She stated now with a scowl on her face, as herself and AJ stood so close to each other that their noses were touching. "I am not crazy", AJ stated. The familiar look in her eye right before the attack. Both dropped their mics as they talked trash to one another. A few moments later, AJ slapped Azrael in the face mixed cheers, filled the arena, as Aj attacked the new Diva that had been stealing her spot light.**

**Azrael began fighting back, as her punches reach Aj's face, Aj had clear shots to Azrael's face as she sat on her chest, Azrael struggled using her flexibility, kicking her legs up, she tied her legs around Aj's neck, she pushed her legs back, sending AJ flying back to the mat, Azrael mounted AJ, punching her in her face, She stood up, pulling her hair, AJ used all her weight backing her into the corner, she elbowed her in the head, Aj turned around, pulling her hair, she slammed her face into the mat. AJ got back up a smirk on her face as Azrael struggled to get up. Azrael didn't have time to react as AJ's legs went around her neck and leg, AJ wrenched Azrael arm back, and applied pressure on her neck ,the fans cheering as Azrael fell to her knee.**

** She felt her shoulder stretching to it's limit, as she felt suffocated by her leg, her face, felt like it was about to explode, her throat closing up, and she was getting colder by the moments. She saw black dots appear in her vision, she tried to stand back up, the fans cheering as she did so, but that was short lived, because she couldn't fight it anymore, She couldn't breath, she gasped in breaths before, she let the darkness take over, falling to the mat, she heard and saw no more as AJ kept the submission applied. Security ran down to the ring in an effort to get AJ to get her off of her. **

"_Azrael Dymond, The lucky fan that got the chance to win a job as a WWE Diva on Monday night, came down to the ring to return the shoes she took from AJ that same night, Azrael had some things to say to the divas champion", Michael Cole stated. "After Azrael had stated facts and insults, AJ interrupted her in the middle of her sentence, sending the a fierce slap to the side of her head, then she locked in the Black widow submission, Azrael fought and fought but couldn't get out of it this time, and actually passed out...they just took Azrael back stage to make sure she was okay and to wake her up, she does have an match tonight but seeing how things went, we're going to have to see", JBL replied. "I guess she got to AJ tonight, no other diva had the mind to actually give her their peace of mind, well when you do, take this as an example..., we'll be back with more of Friday Night Smackdown", King announced._

**{BACKSTAGE OFF SCREEN}**

****"Dang you alright girl", Trinity asked her. "My arm hurts like hell", She answered as they passed her some water. "I really can't stand her," "She isn't that bad", Ariane told her. "Oh really," Wenonah asked. "She's horrible, I don't think she likes me for real", Wenonah stated. "She was being sarcastic when they were checking on me...she knew what she was doing...she wasn't suppose to keep it applied, so the next time me and her are in the ring, I'll show her a real submission", She said rubbing her arm. "April is just like that...you know she's had it a little hard...she's just trying to...", "Make me kick her ass", Wenonah said. "How about we all just change the subject", Nicole stated seeing that Wenonah was getting heated by the moment. "Are you okay to wrestle tonight", Nattie asked her. "I should be able to," She replied. "It's time for your segment...", Brianna told her as they went to commercial break. "Alright, I'll see you guys later", She replied as she rushed to get to the other side of the arena.

(**ON SCREEN SEGMENT)**

_"Mr. Maddox", She called out as Brad talked with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. "Oh excuse me, Sir, Ma'am", She stated as she had gotten closer to the group. "You know your interrupted a important discussion", Triple H stated. "I, didn't mean to sorry sir", She replied. "Hunter she said excuse me", Stephanie told him. "I'm glad your alright after what happened earlier", She added. "I just woke up a few minutes ago Ms. McMahon and I was wondering if my match was still on for tonight, and if it wasn't, I'm ready and able to wrestle, I would like it if I could get it back", She replied. "Give us a minute would you", Stephanie stated. Azrael nodded backing up a bit out of the cameras view as Triple H, Brad and Stephanie talked. A few moments later the power couple approached her. "You know, I know your new here Azrael and I know that my wife has a very good sense of great talent, especially with the Divas, and She's convinced me of somethings concerning your time here and what you do in the ring, If I may so so myself, you have been really impressive this past month, you've been really respectful to my wife, to your general manager and to myself, and you know what, I'd really like it if you'd take a walk with us,there is something we need to discuss with you", Triple H stated. "Yes Sir", She said as Triple H and Stephanie lead her off._

_**"What does Triple H want with Azrael", Michael cole asked. "Did you not just here what Triple H just said, she's been really impressive this past month she's been here, and she's also respectful to all those superior to her", JBL replied. "And what does that have to do with anything, Azrael just started here, I'm pretty sure she's just doing that, to stay on their good side, cause right now, everybody is being forced to respect them and do what they say", Michael stated. "Michael, you might want to watch what you say, at least when she got here, she knew that she had to fall in line, just like the rest of the of the divas and superstars, besides ,Triple H is the COO of the this company, so that means he can fire you for even asking a question with an attitude like that, he can fire you for even implying that he's forcing everyone in the WWE to do as he says and respect them...their suppose to respect him anyway, all the things that he's done in the WWE and for the WWE, it's best for business Cole", JBL stated.**  
_

_"Thank you so much sir", Azrael said with a huge smile on her face."You're getting a chance at something that's going to make history here in the WWE, on Raw, Smackdown, even NXT not only that but in the books, and in your own life", Triple H replied. "You're the first one I've told and You're the first one in, so you know what that means right", He asked. She nodded her head. "Yes, sir, I do", She told him. "Alright, that's all I wanted to tell you", He said. As Azrael was getting ready to turn around and walk away, she stopped hearing Stephanie's voice. "Azrael as for tonight...you're match is back on, and you're going to be facing former Divas champion Kaitlyn", Stephanie told her. "That's fine with me, and Thanks again", Azrael replied as she walked away. Triple H and Stephanie watched as the new diva walked away. "I think you made a great decision", Stephanie told Triple H with a smile on her face._

"**He made a great decision, please don't tell me he's sucked Azrael into his corporate family", Michael stated. "And if he did, you couldn't do anything about it, she's been here for a month, now, and I have to agree, that she's been the most respectful out of all the divas, some divas have gotten punished just like the superstars, when they went against him, and the corporate family, Randy Orton and the shield...and she states in one of her interviews ,that Triple H is one of her top favorite superstars in the business one of the people that made her want to become a wrestler, so why wouldn't she show respect to our boss", JBL announced. "John, come on now, you know that is totally screwed up", "How is it screwed up, when a young lady is showing respect to the boss," "Triple H is going to do something I just know it...", "It'd be wise to not say anything before you end up like the last person, and that's at home without pay for good", JBL stated.**

Wenonah watched from behind the curtain as AJ made her way to the announcers table, Kaitlyn already in the ring looking at AJ as she sat down. By the roll of her eyes, she could tell that Kaitlyn really didn't want to see her at all. Wenonah took a breath getting into character.

Uh...check it out, ya, Uh...No doubt yall, Listen

Special Girl, Real Good Girl, Biggest Thing in my itty bitty world,

Called her up and she make me, feel right

Wish bliss will never take flight

Sitting here with the mic in my hand [Music continues]

"Making her way to the ring, her opponent from Detroit Michigan, Azrael Dymond", Justin announced as Azrael had on hand on her hip walking down the ramp, she ran to the left and slapped hands with the fans, and then to the right doing the same thing before running to the front of the ring, she grabbed a rope and jumped up on the apron, she turn half way with a smile before quickly dropping down into the Japanese splits, the fans cheering and taking pictures as she turned side ways into the regular splits, taking hold of her foot, she rolled under the bottom rope, she smiled as she made her way to the left side of the ring, she put right leg over the top rope, holding her self up with her left leg sitting on the second rope, she kissed both her hands, blowing a kiss to the crowd, hopping off, she went to the left side, climbing to the second rope, she blew another kiss to the crowd. She jumped down facing Kaitlyn, and then looking at AJ sitting at the Announcers table.

(MID MATCH)

"_Kaitlyn has been in control of this match, AJ's interference, though Kaitlyn, didn't need it, AJ did pull the feet right from under Azrael making Azrael fall from the top rope, she hit the back of her head hard," JBL stated. "Is she okay...I think she is, she's still fighting back", AJ stated. "Aj why can't you just stay here, Kaitlyn can handle herself, Azrael doesn't need to be double teamed right now, Kaitlyn is strong enough to get the job done...You already did enough earlier", Michael stated. "Michael, if she's going to keep thinking that she can run her mouth about me in the back and on twitter, and get away with it, she dead wrong, alright, I am the divas champion the savior of the divas division, I deserve everything they do, they get a television tv show and I'm not on it", AJ stated. "I am the top diva in the WWE right now, I am the divas champion, shouldn't that ensure me a spot on that show then, but then again that show is filled with no bodies, that doesn't have the ring skills to compete in the ring like me day in and day out, the lazy divas that come here to look pretty and kiss ass to get to the top, so they get a show 60 minutes of things nobody even cares about ,and then Azrael Dymond as soon as she gets here gets on the show, another kiss ass and nobody", "Azrael is the same woman that beat you, a fan at that, I would say she deserves to be here, she is very athletic and entertaining to watch,I think JBL can even agree with me on that", Michael stated. "I can and I will, the fans getting behind Azrael right now, trying to get her back into this match", JBL stated._

**Kaitlyn threw her into the corner, driving her shoulder into her stomach, Azrael's breath getting drove out of her each time, Before Azrael could fall to the ground, Kaitlyn, kept her up, lifting her setting her on top of the turnbuckle, Azrael pushed her hair to the side, kicking Kaitlyn in the face, She stood up, launching her self off , she turned around mid hair landing the moonsault. She covered her, but kaitlyn kicked out at two. Azrael tiredly stood to her feet,and ran towards the ropes, Kaitlyn grabbed her foot, tripping her up, making Azrael land on her face. **

**Azrael held her face as Kaitlyn, hooking her by her feet, turning her around, she started to swing her around in a circle. Azrael screamed as she spun faster, until she let go mid swing. She flew in between the ropes to the outside of the ring, landing on the floor hard. The fans standing to her feet hearing her head hit the flooring. Azrael felt her head ring, and her brain swell, she held the back of her head as she heard the referee start to the count. She wiped her face as she tried getting up, she looked and saw blood on her hand. **

**She crawled towards the ring, and referee already one seven. By eight she had pulled herself up with the help of the apron and 9 she was on the apron rolling inside, just to get attacked by Kaitlyn.**

"_What a big swing, did you notice that Kaitlyn aimed her to be thrown out the ring, really capitalizing on her head injury, Azrael nose started to bleed as her head bounced off the floor, I don't think she's going to make it through this match", Michael stated. "Isn't that sad, that's why she shouldn't be in the ring, she's so weak, that it's pathetic, even when I was injured I got the job done, she's doing nothing because she can't take being a WWE diva one week in and she's going to loose, house show after house show she has won, she's undefeated so far, but that's because all her opponents were weak, had little to no wrestling skills at all," Aj stated. _

_Michael shook his head. "And Azrael fighting back with a kick to the head", Michael announced._

**Azrael climbed to the top rope, waiting for Kaitlyn, to turn around, she jumped off, but Kaitlyn, moved out of the way, making the front of Azrael's body land on the mat. Azrael held her abdomen in pain as she rocked, pain etched on her face as uncurled her body. She took in a breath, before she struggled to get up from the mat. Kaitlyn, then got into her stance at the other side of the ring, just as Azrael turned around, Kaitlyn charged towards her, Azrael moved out of the way, pushing her into the steal post, making Kaitlyn go shoulder first. Azrael fell back against the rope, resting for a second, trying to get a little bit of strength back. Azrael looked at AJ as she grabbed Kaitlyn by the hair, she pulled Kaitlyn, up jumping into the air, she grabbed her from behind , slamming her back, doing the zig zag. "This is going to be you very soon", She yelled at AJ. She walked to the feet of Kaitlyn, she grabbed the right leg of kaitlyn, turning her over, she crossed Kaitlyn's legs before pressing on of her legs behind Kaitlyn's, isolating one of Kaitlyn's arms behind her own as she reached around Kaitlyn's neck, she clamped her hands together, wrenching kaitlyn's neck in a very uncomfortable position, she kept wrenching as Kaitlyn, refused to tap out, Azrael's crazed eyes locked with AJ's as Kaitlyn fell limp. "That's it ring the Bell", The referee ordered. **

"In the result of a knock out, here is your winner, Azrael Dymond", Justin announced.

"Alright let her go Azrael come on", The referee stated.

**Azrael let go pushing Kaitlyn in the mat, getting up the referee raised her hand in victory, she snatched her hand away, slipping out of the ring, she caught Aj as she chased her around the ring , by the hair. She threw Aj into the barricade, and picked her up, throwing her into the steel steps. She then grabbed AJ's Ankle cranking it in a hurtful angle. The fans cheering as, she fell to her butt, but instead of wrapping her legs around her waist, she tied her legs around AJ's neck, pulling back on it until she did a bridge, as she wretched her Ankle, she was choking her out at the same time. Aj's screamed were quieting down as she tightened the hold around AJ's neck, using all her flexibility, she let go of her Ankle, but scooted up, sitting on the butt of Aj, she hooked both of AJ's legs in her arms. The fans cheers got louder seeing the position AJ was in, her body was bent so much that her legs were sitting on top of her own shoulders. Security and Referee's flew down to the ring, as Aj's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body had went limp. **

"_AJ...just got a piece of her own medicine, What an incredible Submission hold, a unique ankle lock mixed in with the choke hold, but the last position of the submission really took the cake, Aj bent backwards, by Azrael's legs, Azrael using Aj's flexibility against her, hooked her legs in her arms, she wrenched her legs curving her back so that her legs are sitting on Aj's own shoulders...", Michael stated._

"_Wow, the referee's and security having a hard time getting Azrael to let go of the hold, Azrael made Kaitlyn pass out, she just won a match by KO...Azrael Dymond showing the WWE universe what she has to offer, and they are loving it, did you see it Cole, the crazed look in her eyes as she had Kaitlyn in the submission hold, the way she looked at AJ,Pay back is something else huh", JBL replied as The security led Azrael away from AJ, and the referees called the EMT's down to the ring. _

She smiled as they lead her up the ramp. "That's what you get for messing with me, AJ, Pay-Back is a bitch", She screamed as the fans stood on her feet.

**A/N: What do you guys think of the wrestling and the promos reviews anyone?**


End file.
